On Naming Conventions
by Gaijinfan
Summary: Now that Shin and Yankumi are married, Yankumi is contemplating whether or not she can keep her nick name.  She asks Shin for his opinion and in the process gives Shin a nick name as well.  Will Yankumi remain Yankumi?  Read and see.


**Gokusen One Shot: On Naming Conventions**

**Disclaimer**: I don't have any claims on Gokusen or the characters Shin or Yankumi.

* * *

"Shiiiiiiiin!" A high-pitched voice bellowed.

The young man simply folded his newspaper and waited expectantly for the woman who belonged to the voice. He didn't have to wait too long for in less than 30 seconds she had changed into her slippers, taken off her overcoat and arrived.

"Wait until I tell you what those 3-D brats said today." Yankumi told him. Shin didn't respond. He stared back blankly at her waiting for the rest that was forthcoming. "I mean, when I was telling the kids at school to call me Yankumi, they said that was stupid since I'm no longer Yamaguchi Kumiko. I'm Sawada Kumiko. I should be Sawakumi or Sankumi or Dankumi. What do you think?" She asked now sitting across from him at the small table, eyes focused intently on him.

Looking at the anxious face before him, Shin quickly assessed the situation and gave the answer that was expected. "I think that anyone who knows Yankumi and has been taught by her thinks that Yankumi is a special kind of teacher, a teacher that cares for her students and does whatever it takes to educate them, even if that involves giving them her 'whips of love.' Yankumi is the person who inspires whole classes of juvenile delinquents to think and dare to dream. So I think that for her students Yankumi will always be Yankumi. Yankumi is not a nickname. It describes a very special teacher. Yankumi is still the best."

"Oh, Shin." Yankumi smiled, got up, went over and placed her hands on either side of Shin's face and kissed his forehead, grateful that he had given her the approval she had indirectly requested to keep using her family name at school instead of her new family name. Then she frowned and thought. "Shin?"

Recognizing the subtle mix of curiosity, wonderment, a serious inquiry and intent in that single word, Shin took off his reading glasses, folded them, and placed them down on the table. He then grabbed her and sat her down in his lap. Then he turned to look directly at her giving her his full attention. "Yes, dear." He answered in a tone that said "I'm paying attention to your every word."

"Why haven't you given me a name?" She asked tapping her chin with her index finger.

"What do you mean?" Shin frowned. "I have given you a name. It's Sawada remember?" Shin poked her on the head teasing her.

"No, not that name, I mean a nickname or a pet name? You know, to show endearment and something that shows to everyone how close we are. We've been married over a year now." Yankumi said.

Shin arched one eyebrow at her and was giving her a quizzical look. He shook his head and replied. "Like what, for instance?" He said slowly.

"Like Yankumi?" She began as Shin interrupted her.

"I don't call you Yankumi because as I said, that's the name the class gave you, and that's what your students call you. I'm certainly not your student anymore." He smirked at her and took her face in his hand, caressing her cheek. "If anything, I've been the one providing all of the instruction lately." He winked at her, and then let his other hand slowly drift up her thigh under the table.

"Shinnnn!" Yankumi whined playfully. "Stop it. I'm serious. I know that. I don't want you to call me Yankumi either. I want you to call me something that only you call me that shows our bond. Besides Kumichou, the only nick name that I have ever had was Yankumi, and I liked that. It's like you said. It's special because when the kids call me that I know that they respect me. They like me."

Shin rolled his eyes, thinking _if you say so_ knowing that that was not their original intention in giving her the nickname. "Okay then. What do you have in mind?"

She pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know. You have to come up with one that you and I both like that makes you think of only me when you say it, like kumi. No that makes me sound like a yakuza. Or how about Miko?"

"That's what your fake little sister, Imani, calls you." Shin replied.

"Shinnnnn! You know she is just like a real little sister to me, and even you treat her like my sister." Yankumi scolded him.

"Alright, alright." He laughed. "You know, I'm just joking. Okay, so what else do you have in mind?"

Yankumi stopped and thought. "I don't know. That's your job to come up with a nickname for me." She scolded him again. "That I like." She added. "And that shows what I mean to you." She continued.

"Hm?" He thought out loud and looked toward the ceiling. "What is special and what Kumiko means to me." He snapped his fingers. "I got it. Why don't I call you …" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Yes?" Yankumi anticipated.

"Kumiko." Shin finished smirking.

"Shinnn!" Yankumi whined. "That's not a nickname. That's my real name."

"I know, but it is special to me because you wouldn't let anyone my age nor who was once your former student call you by that name, and it indicates that you see me as a man. Your man." He added and kissed her.

"Oh, Shin." She replied. "Okay, then all that's left is to come up with a nickname for you." Yankumi seemed excited.

"I didn't ask for one." Shin replied bored.

"Yes, but I want to call you something special that shows my affection for you. Something that only I call you or a few people call you." Yankumi explained.

Shin sighed, knowing that it was a bad idea. "Okay. Go ahead."

"How about Shinosuke?" Yankumi asked.

"Too old-fashioned." Shin replied right away.

"Then Initial S?" She asked.

"Reminds me of a manga about racing." Shin replied.

"Shinoji?" Yakumi looked excited.

"I didn't like it when you called me that when I was in school, and I don't like it now." Shin replied. (**A/N**: Refer to the manga.)

"Shin chan?" Yankumi continued.

"What am I, a pre-school manga character?" Shin asked incredulous. "Besides Kuma calls me that sometimes when I let him." He added.

"Then, …" Yankumi paused frustrated. "What am I supposed to call you?" She asked.

"Shin." He smirked.

Yankumi looked at Shin and pouted. Then slowly an idea popped into her head, she snapped her fingers, and a slow smile developed across her face. Shin looked at her cautiously.

"Kumiko?" He said in a warning tone. "What are you thinking?"

She smiled. "Why didn't I think of it before? It's perfect. And you are already familiar with it."

Shin arched one eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"It's the nickname Kyou gave to you, Young Master Lion." Yankumi finished proudly.

Shin shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Why not? You didn't seem to mind when Kyou called you that." Yankumi's face was crestfallen.

"That's because he's built like an ox, and I was trying to score points with him to get his approval to date you." Shin explained.

"But, but, it fits perfectly. You even remind me of a lion, especially when you were in school, always sleeping, only waking up to eat. You were like the king of 3D, of Shirokin Gakuen, just like a lion is the king of the jungle." Yankumi smiled proudly.

"Kumiko, do you know what other characteristics lions have?" Shin asked.

"Well, …" Yankumi began.

"Okay, then that's your homework." Shin chuckled. "Imagine, I finally get to give Yankumi homework. I expect it to be turned in promptly tomorrow when you get off work." He smirked.

"But I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow after school." Yankumi reminded him.

"Well, I expect a full report as soon as you get home." Shin gave her a kiss on the forehead.

**

* * *

Next Evening**

Yankumi came home and slammed the door. "Shinnnnnn!" She yelled. "Guess what happened today?"

Shin was sitting at the table with reading glasses pulled down to the bridge of his nose. "Sawada Kumiko, you are aware that your report is due today, aren't you?"

"But Shin, let me tell you what happened when …" Yankumi began.

"Not Shin, Sensei." Shin corrected her.

"Hai, sensei." Yankumi replied.

"Now, are you or are you not aware that you have homework due today first thing?" Shin asked again.

"But first let me tell you…" Yankumi began again.

"First thing." Shin reminded her.

"Fine." Yankumi acquiesced.

"Did you do your research about lions?" Shin asked.

"Hai, sensei." Yankumi replied.

"And what did you learn?" Shin prompted.

"That male lions sleep most of the day and only wake up to eat, mate, and fight rival males." Yankumi replied.

"And how many mates can they have?" Shin asked.

"More than one." Yankumi sulked.

"So, do you want me to exhibit the same characteristics of a lion?" Shin asked.

"No." Yankumi shook her head.

"And, we will forget about giving me a nickname right?" Shin asked nodding.

"No, that's what I was trying to tell you. I found the perfect nickname." Yankumi replied.

Shin hung his head and shook it. "Okay, what is it?"

"Otosan." Yankumi replied excited.

(**A/N**) And so ends my one shot on nick names. Now, the only thing left is a bonus chapter for Gokusen II Lost and Found. Hope you enjoyed this one shot.


End file.
